


Demons

by KaitlynSpeight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based off a song, Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhh, how about a fic based off of Demons by Imagine Dragons? Either Sabriel or Sadreel? 
            </p></blockquote>





	Demons

Perhaps the most surprising thing that had happened in the life of the Winchesters and their angel, more than being brought back to lives themselves on multiple occasions, was when Gadreel was brought back. As far as they knew, Gadreel had been number one on the `most hated` list upstairs, none of them could think of a reason he would be brought back, but there he was, standing half naked and very human on their doorstep. 

Sam had been the first to escort him inside, ignoring Dean’s protests, and had quickly found him a shirt, covering the ugly purple scar on his chest. Gadreel hadn’t said a word, just let Sam dress him, sitting obediently on the bed, following what the Winchester told him to do. And that’s how it continued. What was once a powerful celestial being, taking order after order from the very human Winchesters.

He ate when they told him to, came with them on hunts without argument, wore what they said, and spoke only when they asked him a direct question. His face remained a blank mask, and when he wasn’t needed around by the brothers he would vanish to the room they had given him, curled up on the soft mattress, not to move until he was called. 

Dean seemed to like this side of the angel, he wasn’t a threat, he was helpful, and he stayed out of the way. Even better than that, he never once complained, he went with whatever course of action the brothers decided on, there was no need to discuss it any further once he and Sam fought it out. 

Sam, conversely, absolutely did not like this side of Gadreel. Even after everything, he didn’t want to see the angel suffering, and it was obvious he was, even if Dean couldn’t see it. Gadreel had nothing else, his family rejected him, the one angel he had thought had forgiven him had manipulated and used him. Even Castiel was still shifty around him, clearly uncomfortable and unwilling to be around him more than necessary. 

Sam could understand that pain, being entirely ostracized from your family for making a mistake. Dean and John had done it on more than one occasion, college, demon blood, apocalypse. All of which were, of course, his fault, but it’s not like he meant to cause anyone pain, he had just wanted to help. To distance himself from the dark destiny fate had lined up for him. Man had he failed.

Maybe that’s why he found himself in Gadreel’s room, trying to talk to the broken man. He rarely replied, unless Sam asked him a question it was no better than talking to a statue. Sam would usually end up leaving, hours later, frustrated and deeply saddened. No one should be so alone, no matter what they may have done. Gadreel had made mistakes, but he wasn’t a bad person.

It wasn’t until Dean was being a particular asshole, nearly a year later, that Gadreel finally said something without prompting. “Dean!” Sam called miserably, following after his brother. “Damn it, Sam, I told you not to mess with it! I told you to- and now Charlie’s dead!” Sam flinched, “I loved her too, Dean! You think I wanted her to get hurt?!” Dean spun around, growling at his brother, “she’s not hurt Sam. She’s dead. And yeah, maybe you did, you let her go off alone, you made this whole stupid plan to begin with.” 

Sam’s eyes were filling with tears when Gadreel stepped up, putting himself between the brothers. “Sam did not mean for this to happen to your friend, Dean. He wished only to help you, as did Charlie. She chose to sacrifice herself, for you. Show her more respect than to use her sacrifice against Sam. She loved him as well.” 

Dean was taken aback, and stammered for a second before huffing and walking away, leaving Sam to stare dumbfounded at the shorter man in front of him, guarding him. “Thank you,” he said finally, smiling gently as Gadreel turned to face him with a nod, before starting to talk away, once again shrouded in silence. Before he had time to think Sam had an arm wrapped around his wrist, turning him back, “why don’t you ever talk to me?” 

A direct question. He would get an answer, eventually, Gadreel always responded if asked something, no matter what the question was. But this time he was silent, staring up at Sam, body stiff, obviously uncomfortable. Finally he took a breath, “I do not wish to say something that would lose me what I have. This is the closest I’ve come to being accepted in a long… Long time, Sam Winchester. I do not want to ruin it.”

Sam searched the other’s eyes, visibly recoiling at the amount of pain and betrayal hidden behind the blue orbs. “Hey, I can only speak for myself here, but I want you to talk to me. We… Have a lot in common. And I… would like you to be my friend, not a robot.” Gadreel nodded once, “if that is what you want, Sam.” 

Sam groaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head skyword. “I have upset you.” Gadreel muttered, more to himself than Sam. “No, no. I just, I want you to talk to me because you want to. I want you to do what you want. You’ve been acting like our slave for a year, and before that you were Metatron’s bitch.” Gadreel nodded, “I… Suppose I could.” Sam beamed, squeezing his wrist where it was still enclosed in his hand, “I’m glad. If you want something you know where to find me.” Gadreel offered a tentative smile, “thank you, Sam.” 

~~~

It was a slow change, Gadreel still spent most of his time either doing what the Winchesters wanted or hiding in his room, but every once and awhile he would come to Sam, asking for small favors. First he wanted to go to the store and pick his own clothes, then he asked for certain meals, simple things Sam was happy to oblige. 

Eventually they started having real conversations, Gadreel expressing himself, and relaxing a fraction. He was obviously still nervous, but he was opening up, and Sam couldn’t be happier. 

After a while of this, Sam grew accustomed to Gadreel searching him out, it made him smile every time, and he made sure to do whatever the angel wanted as soon as he could, hoping to encourage him to think more for himself without fear, and trust that Sam wouldn’t think differently of him.

The man was finally starting to relax, letting Sam in slightly. So it was weird when he walked up to Sam in the library, shifting nervously and not meeting the other’ eyes. “Is something wrong, Gadreel?” Sam asked, setting down the book he had been translating. “I...wanted to ask something.” He replied slowly, chewing his lip - a strangely human act of bashfulness. 

“Yes?” Sam prompted, standing up and gently putting a hand on the shorter man’s shoulder in what was hopefully a calming gesture. Even though they were getting closer, touching was still a gray area, and Sam was unsure exactly how he would come across. “I… Is there anything I could do to get rid of this?” He gestured to his own chest, where Sam knew the scar was still an angry purple. Sam hesitated, “we could get you scar cream, but I’m not sure how well it would work.” 

Gadreel nodded sadly, finally meeting Sam’s eyes, “it’s okay, thank you.” He turned to walk away, but once again Sam snatched his wrist, pulling the other man to his chest. He couldn’t help it, he just looked so miserable. “Sam?” Sam sighed, pulling back and searching the other man’s eyes, “why do you want to get rid of it?” Gadreel shrugged, “it’s a reminder, the only good thing I ever did was kill myself.” 

Sam’s eyes widened at the revelation, pulling the man back to him in a tight hug. “Baby, no.” He didn’t realize he’d said the pet name until it was too late to take it back, but it didn’t matter. “It’s a reminder that you were brave enough to sacrifice yourself for humanity. You gave up your life to save everyone else’s.” 

Sam pressed kiss to the other man’s soft hair, no longer caring how he came across, Gadreel had to see, to understand, how Sam saw him. He made a small noise against Sam’s chest, nuzzling himself into the soft cotton of Sam’s shirt, but didn’t respond. Finally he pulled away, meeting Sam’s gaze with wet eyes. “I can’t talk to you anymore.” Sam froze, staring at Gareel, brows furrowed. “Wha… why?” 

Gadreel was silent for a moment, looking down. When he finally looked back up, there were tear tracks down his cheeks. “Because I care about you. And everything I care for dies.” Sam shook his head, “we’re in the same boat then. I don’t care.” 

There was a flurry of motion, and suddenly Sam had an armful of ex-angel. “Sam I have made many mistakes. I have ruined lives. I have killed innocent people. You-” Sam cut him off, pulling away from the hug enough to meet Gadreel’s eyes. “I don’t care.” He slammed his lips to the angel’s without thinking, it just felt right.

Gadreel eagerly kissed back, wrapping himself around Sam, letting the larger man hold him together. When they finally parted they were smiling, a small laugh escaping both of them. “Still wanna stop talking to me?” Sam asked, tracing Gadreel’s jaw with the pads of his fingers. Gadreel smiled, turning his head to press a gentle kiss to the digits. “Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr?! the-queen-unitato  
> ~!~send me prompts/requests?~!~


End file.
